Talk:Dorian Pavus/Approval
Starting approval Does choosing to do the quest Champions of the Just result in Dorian starting with a lower approval rating than if you do In Hushed Whispers? I know when I chose to do the templars' quest there was no visible "disapproves" sign from Dorian when he eventually joins the group at Haven, so I'm wondering if choosing not to do the mages' quest really has any impact on Dorian's approval at any point. -- 23:44, February 9, 2015 (UTC) : Interesting....There actually seems to be a huge difference. According to the save game editor, his approval value after Champions of the Just is -5 if you conscript the templars, and +23 with In Hushed Whispers if you ally with the mages, and +3 if you conscript the mages. I haven't done a playthrough where I ally with the templars so I don't know if that number's different from the first. --[[User:KeladinStorm|'Keladin Storm']] 01:11, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Missing Conversation I'm fairly new to editing guides here on the Wikia, but I just finished 'What Pride Had Wrought' and there was a prompted conversation with him about returning to Tevinter. There was only one choice prompt for me, and I picked the upper right option on the right side of the wheel and got a 'slightly approves' for it. May have been able to get more, since my approval with Dorian is quite high as is, but if anyone not playing it on the Xbox with more ability to look through the chatter/behind the scenes things wants to add this conversation in to the guide, I'm just here to say it exists and is missing from what we have. Talyse (talk) 04:12, October 27, 2015 (UTC) Brilliant, isn't it? A note regarding this section's approval changes … I've done In Hushed Whispers until the point where the war table operation becomes available, then switched to Champions of the Just. So I've already talked to Dorian, and had some approval with him – exactly +13 until our first meeting at Skyhold. During this conversation there were no approval change messages on-screen, but it had changed when checked with the DAISaveGameEditor. Hence my removal of the intro notes about no approval changes. But there's more, one is missing somewhere in this dialog. As said, I had +13 before this conversation; after, it was 9. I chose one option, so +14, then there has to be a -5 to get the sum. My female human rogue choices: :Am I speaking too quickly for you? ::*Not at all. – !!! :But here we are. One of those very magisters. A darkspawn. ::*''(Investigate)'' They say the Chantry is lying? – No approval changes ??? ::*You seem upset. – No approval changes ??? :It was us all along. We destroyed the world. ::*It's not destroyed yet. – No approval changes ??? :It would have been nice if you'd helped stop Alexius, but that's not how things went. So be it. – No approval changes ??? :If it's all the same to you, I'd like to stay and help the Inquisition. ::*''(Investigate)'' You could be a spy. – No approval changes ??? ::*''(Investigate)'' You'd fight your own people? – No approval changes ??? ::*You're welcome here. – No approval changes ??? Well, here most likely no disapproval … :No one will thank me, whatever happens. No one will thank you, either. You know that, yes? ::*Nobody knows that. – No approval changes ??? Any idea, where the disapproval might happen? I could share a video, in case somebody thinks, they might deduct it by intonation and expression … -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 10:57, June 21, 2017 (UTC)